Waves
by TearStainedAngel24
Summary: Throughout history, water has been known for its healing properties. However, China knows all too well how destructive can be. RoChu at the end.


**A/N: Idea hit me at…half pasted 11 at night, so I got up at 5am three days in a row to write it. Be thankful. **ಠ**_**ಠ **It's RoChu at the end, so if you no likie, you no readie, kk? No complaining. Anywho, I do not own Hetalia, or Hello Kitty. I wish I owned the first one. **

China adored his nation, from boarder to boarder, east to west, north and south. He loved the cities, no matter how polluted and crowded, and he cherished the blossom and fruit trees of the rural countryside. The thick bamboo forests were his favourite places to be in the world, where he could sit in his own company and draw pandas for as long as he saw fit without the issues of life as a country personification pressing down on him. It was nothing but he and the animals, just the way he liked it.

While he adored his nation, there were certain parts of it that he could not like as much as the rest. One thing he did not enjoy was the heavy smog that choked him in various cities, though he was determined to do _something_ about that to attempt to restore some sort of balance between the cities and nature. He truly hated that some disrespectful foreigners actually brought gas masks to the city just to walk around.

Another thing he disliked, surprisingly enough, was his ponds and rivers. Yes, he loved the waterside, the beach was another of his favourite places to be, but he had a fear of water that had been in place for as long as he could remember, which was a very long time. He didn't know why he hated water, but he just couldn't go in it without absolute terror overtaking him. Flash-backs of freezing water and then stillness would run rampart through his mind the second it got above his stomach. He could hardly stand baths and showers. Because of this, he opted to just sit on the banks and watch the water flow past him.

Currently, the raven-haired male sat on the side of a river, his bare feet dangling in the rushing water as looked out across the waterway from his perch on top of the short sandy cliff. The river itself was not very wide, only about three and a half meters or so, but it was deep and fast moving. Running one of his hands through the silky substance he sat on, and the other one petting his cat, China started rambling his problems away like he always did to small, cute animals.

"And, America is just too annoying, but I have so much trade with him, I can't avoid him, aru! And then, there's our creepy northern neighbour, Russia. I swear he's following me, aru!" China vented, continuing to pet the small black cat, enjoying the feel of his silky fur. Reaching a hand to his white throat, he scratched there, earning a purr. This cat, having already heard it all before, just continued purring, white-tipped tail wagging like a dogs, and lent an ear for his frustrated master, even though he really wasn't really paying attention. China just heaved a massive sigh.

"And my boss…he's been getting on my nerves lately…I miss Mr. Dragon, he was such a great boss. I know that I should be thankful that I still get to see him, but I miss taking orders from him, aru. We have so many memories together, both good and bad…" China sighed again, slowing down him petting and kicking his feet through the water. The little black and white cat, sensing the mood change, rubbed his head against his owner's stomach in an attempt to lighten it. China just giggled.

"Like that time I beat him over the head with a Hello Kitty doll after he insulted it. Or when he left me slide down his back when I was very young. Those were the days, aru." The Chinese male looked wistfully to the forest on the other side of the bank, and at the one that surround the tiny, gritty clearing that could not have had a radius of more than two meters in any direction. Rocks jutted out from the area in various sizes ranging from pebbles to the two meter grey object he was leaning against, it's cold surface cooling his back in the dusk heat. The trees were lush and green, with branches overhanging above the water, casting baby pink petals downward only for them to be swept away by the swift current.

Reaching out, he grabbed a rose coloured petal as it floated down, feeling its soft, velvety skin under his fingertips. A small gust of wind came and took the feather light object from his hand not seven seconds later, causing it to dance elegantly before it fell to its watery grave.

The steady babble of the stream echoed through the waning day, along with the various bird songs that chorused from the feathered animals as they flew about far above him, in the treetops. The aroma of flowers was not over-powering, but just enough to fill the sunset with a sweet smell, almost like honey. Orange streaked across the sky, fading to red as the sun set on a beautiful land. It dyed the clouds with the reddish colour as they raced in the gentle breeze far overhead.

Letting out a sigh, China relaxed, enjoying his country's very presence. The only sound other than the brook and the birds was his own heartbeat and breathing, plus that of the small cat in his arms. In the bustle of the forest he could almost feel the land shifting and living all around him, his own breath in sync with that of the land. It was unimaginably calming, and China exhaled slowly, slumping down and enjoying the peace. Sand trickled slowly from cornice, the dark coloured vines draping from it and tangling through the liquid below, current tugging on their stems.

The small Asian man slowly kicked his feet in a scissoring movement through the water, loving how it felt as it washed by his lower calves and tickled his toes. His chocolate coloured eyes looked at the sand as it when tumbling into the water, quickly being swept away by the current. The raven furred cat jumped off his lap, meowing indignantly, as he leaned forward to stare at his blurred reflection in the water as the petals fell all around him.

Resting a delicate chin on his hand, he stared wistfully at the reflection, lost in the beauty and shimmer of the dark blue water, orange where it reflected the sky above. The cat settled for curling up next to him, as the Chinese man continued to pet the small feline. Neither realized how much sand was falling into the river, along with several of the fast holding vines, or just how close to the edge they had gotten.

The edge of the small overhanging cliff tumbled off, dropping China the distance he needed to fall to plunge into the water. The cat leapt backwards with a yowl as his owner shrieked, water rushing up to meet him all too fast. The water was not cold, but it was not warm. China was suddenly very aware of two facts.

He was terrified of water, and as such, he could not swim.

Yelling out, he only just managed to get out a single, panicked 'help', before the current dragged him under. The water was pulling him along, and fast. Crashing head first into a rock, he felt a sharp pain in his head, and then in his back as another rock scraped past him. He managed to surface for a second with a gasp from the pain, before being pulled straight back under. It would have been difficult for anyone to swim against this current, but for someone who had never been in more than four feet of water in their life, it was impossible. His legs kicked out feebly for some sort of bottom, but it was too deep, much deeper than it looked from the surface. He was quickly becoming tired, and couldn't seem to get his head above the water.

On the bank, the small black and silvery white cat was running along side his owner and screeching for help. There was no way he could do anything, but his protectiveness of the one who fed him made him desperate to find someone who could. The smell of human hit his sensitive nose, and he veered off to find a beaten dirt path with two figures on it, another cat and a very tall mysterious man. Leaping in front of the man, he yowled and grabbed his coat in his fangs, trying to yank him to the river. They were already nearly half a mile from the enclave where his owner had fallen in; he knew he did not have much time.

"W-what is this?" The new stranger asked, lilac eyes wide with surprise at the sudden attack. His light grey cat that was with him growled menacingly, eyes the same colour as his owners narrowed dangerously. Hoping to get through to his own species, he quickly began talking, very out of breath, as he was too old to be running so fast for three minutes straight.

"Nyana…nyaw yew meow…mewew!" He panted out, desperate look on his face. This translated to approximately, "Fell…cannot swim… help!" While Cattese is a very difficult language for even cats to understand, let alone learn, the message somehow got across to the other very fluffy animal. Angry eyes faded to concerned ones as he turned to his owner, fastening his fangs in his trench coat and pulling hard, before releasing and tearing after the small jet black and white cat who was now dashing like the wind in an attempt to catch up to where his owner would be. The new man ran after them, but he was not able to keep up, and fell a bit behind.

Speeding ahead, he tore through the trees, cutting a path for himself in the large leaves that got in their way. The new man stumbled behind them, keeping pace well for a human. When the cats finally broke through the undergrowth and into the bank area, they learned that the raven-furred cat had been right in his estimate. China was still struggling for the surface, though very weakly, his eyes slipping shut.

They continued running, horrified at how the river was just getting faster, rockier, and wider as they dashed down a hill. Seconds later, the man broke through the undergrowth ahead of them, having got slightly lost while chasing after the cats. He was just in time to see the head resurface with a choking gasp before slipping under for the last time.

"YAO!" The odd man yelled in instant recognition, before throwing off his coat, taking a massive breath, and diving in.

Everything was so warm and fuzzy. The cuts on his back no longer hurt, and he was floating. The water really was beautiful, like he could just fall asleep right then and there. Bubble rose past his face and to the surface, little white specks in a world of gorgeous azure. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered as he felt the bottom, scraping along slightly until he aware of the fact he was settling between two rocks. Stilling, his eyes finally closed as the world went dark, the last sensation being the feeling of arms wrapping around him.

The unnamed man felt around the water before coming into with something soft and squishy. Wrapping his arms around it, he pulled the unmoving and waterlogged object to the surface, breaking through with a gasp. Spluttering, he shook his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes and began to swim towards the bank, making sure to keep China's and his own head above water. Powerful muscles and years of practice easily propelled him to the bank, where he scrabbled out and slung the Asian man down on the grass.

China was deathly pale and sodden, his lips blue and eyes closed. There was not even a twitch, no sign of life. Moving his head to the side, the violet-eyed individual let the water pour out of his mouth and nose, but still no response. Horrified, the other man checked for breathing, but he found that there was none, not even a minute movement. Panicking, he put a thumb and forefinger to the small man's wrist, desperate for a pulse. He couldn't tell if it was his own, but there was definitely something there, so incredibly faint it was like the footsteps of a spider.

It was enough.

Gritting his teeth, he got into position and hoped that the first-aid course he had taken for a day had been at least somewhat productive. Putting his hands to the smaller man's lower chest, he started the chest compressions.

_1, 2, 3, 4….28, 29, 30. No response. Repeat. 1, 2, 3, 4….28, 29, 30. No response. Repeat again. 1, 2, 3, 4….28, 29, 30. No response. Oh dear God, no. I can't loose him. _

He was going to have to put his pride aside for a moment and do this, wasn't he? At least he knew the guy. Holding the other's nose shut, he sealed their lips and breathed four times. Nothing. Why wasn't it working? He knew of nothing else that could help, and he was tiring. By this time, the two cats had run over, and were watching the scene with terror for the wellbeing of the smaller male.

_1, 2, 3, 4….28, 29, 30. No response. He can't be gone, he has to be alive! 1, 2, 3, 4….28, 29, 30. No response. He's gone…no! I won't give up! 1, 2, 3, 4…13, 14, 15, 16…_

A horrific hacking noise emitted from the raven-haired male below him as water came from his mouth and nose. The taller man got off the Asian man as rolled on his side and coughed up the water in his lungs, along with a bit of blood. It was too much, but still enough to worry the other man. Two minutes later, the coughing settle down, and China closed his eyes, breath scratchy and shallow, but he was still breathing. He was also shivering, as the sun had now set and the cool of night had come in.

"China, you are alright now, da?" Chocolate brown eyes flew open at the voice of what sounded like…looking up, China saw Russia with a very worried expression etched on his face, concern burning in his violet eyes,

"Y-you s-aved me?" The Chinese man rasped out, eyes wide with shock. Russia rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I wouldn't have known if it hadn't of been for your cat." As if on cue, the little black and white-throated cat ran over and nuzzled his owner, meowing despairingly. China laughed softly and sat up, holding the small animal on his lap. It seemed not to mind the fact its owner was drenching it with water. Struggling to his feet, he stood up, life returning to his eyes. Unfortunately, he dropped the cat, who gave an undignified screeched, and pitched backwards. Had Russia not seen it coming, he probably would have cracked his skull against the rock behind him, but instead he was leaning against something very soft and squishy.

"You're going to go back to your house, da? I remember something about secondary drowning and I want to make sure you're safe. And don't even think about moving." The soaking and trembling Asian man opened his mouth to demand how he could get to his house and medical attention without moving, but his question was answered. The Russian swept his feet up and carried him bridal style, much to the annoyance and irritation of the dripping male, whom was now soaking the front of Russia's coat.

"A-ayiah! Put me down, aru! I'm not a child, I don't need to be carried!" Russia, for all he was, looked incredibly hurt by this and pouted. China just sighed exasperatedly, irritated at how this man could manipulate him so. And, to be honest, he wasn't sure he could walk without falling flat on his face.

"…fine, aru…" The Asian man gave up, sinking into the warm hold. The Russian brightened up and grinned, before turning on one heel and stomping through the forest behind them, the two cats trotting closely behind them and having a conversation in their own language.

While Russia walked, China let his mind wander. Specifically, to a time many centuries ago, where battles were still fought with swords and gunpowder had only just been invented. Russia had gotten himself beaten in a fight, and badly too.

_-flashback-_

"_Ah! Russia, what happened?" China yelped, running forward to the bloody child lying beaten and bruised at the base of a tree. If you were to look at the man now, he was considerably younger, stronger too. He was more agile, and dashed forward with the grace of a butterfly, swooping down to pick the young man up._

"…_hehe…" Russia laughed slightly, smiling, and opening one lilac eye to look at China before closing it again with a sigh._

"_Why are you laughing? Come on, let us get you patched up." The raven-haired man said with a sigh, walking towards the direction he had just come from. Well, there when his afternoon. Not that he really minded._

"…_You're sort of…adorable when you are…worried…" Russia muttered breathily, and before China had a chance to scold him for calling him 'adorable', he was fast asleep. With a small smile, China just held the other close to his person and continues walking through the field of tall, long grass. It waved around and tickled his legs as he cut through it, but he enjoyed the feeling of nature all around him as he carried the small child_

_-end of flashback-_

Now the tables were turned. Russia was carrying a wet, bruised and broken China to his house instead of the other way round. Lost in his happy memories, China didn't realize his eyes were slipping shut until it was too late and he fell asleep to the movements of Russia's body as he walked down the dusty road.

Night was now in full swing, and the stars shone their warm light on the earth side by side with them moon, piercing the jet black of the sky. Russia looked up at the sky for a second before looking down at the man in his arms. Opening his mouth to say something to the other, he shut it again when he realize that he Chinese man was fast asleep, breathing easy and calm.

The Russian smile slightly, before leaning over to kiss the older man's forehead. He was one of those people who look like they are at ease when they sleep, as if dreamland is their only escape to the world. Muttering goodnight, he reveled in the fact that a smile ghosted China's lips as he slept in his arms.

**A/N: ::EDIT:: Annon brought this up and I realized I forgot to add it. The reason China is scared of water is because at one point in his very early life, he was nearly drowned in a river that flooded suddenly. He can't remember because it was so long ago and he was so young, but there is still a small memory that activates around water, causing him to have a massive burst of fear.**


End file.
